Always
by SlytherinLove30
Summary: The day of his senior graduation, Blaine receives something that will determine his future. It's a good thing he has his boyfriend there with him. Klaine one what with mentions of Finchel.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

Kurt was lost in thought as he walked down the familiar hallways of McKinley High School with Rachel by his side. He reflected on the past few months since the last time he had been in Lima for Mr. Shuester and the former Ms. Pilsbury's wedding. When the weekend had begun he had imagined he and Blaine going as just friends.

Boy was he wrong.

After almost missing the ceremony itself because of the heated make out session they had in Blaine's car, the two had spent most of the festivities hand in hand or dancing. Later that night, the retreated to a hotel room and talked. For hours they cried, yelled, and comforted each other, trying to work out the mess that had been the last two months of their relationship. But after all feelings were out in the open, they knew one thing: they were still madly and completely in love with each other.

They fell asleep in each others arms in the wee hours of the mornings, with smiles on their faces. As much as Kurt had tried to deny it to himself in the months after their breakup, this was home, there in Blaine's arms.

Since that night, they were able to keep the promises they had made to each other. Kurt made sure to make time to call or Skype Blaine no matter no busy his schedule was and Blaine made sure he didn't bottle up everything he had been feeling. In the end, they were happier then ever.

"Hello, Earth to Kurt." Kurt snapped out of his own thoughts by Rachel who was waving a hand in front of his face.

Kurt blinked at her and blushed. "Sorry, just thinking." He told her.

Rachel smiled at him knowingly. "It was a really nice ceremony, don't you think?" She asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah it was. I'm proud of them."

"Yeah. But know, I am going to find Finn. Are you okay by yourself?" She said.

"I'm fine, go see your boyfriend." He said with as smile. Rachel smiled back and walked down the hallway searching for Finn.

Kurt kept walking, wondering where Blaine had gone off to. He had disappeared right after the ceremony and Tina had told him that he and an envelope clutched in his hand when he left the auditorium. He was about to give up and just call him when he reached the choir room.

There, pacing back and forth still in his graduation rope, was Blaine. Kurt walked to the open door and knocked softly. Blaine whipped around and smiled nervously. "Hey." He greeted quietly.  
Kurt smiled gently back at him. "Hello there graduate, congratulations." He said walking over to the shorter boy.

Blaine blushed. "Thanks."

Kurt looked down and noticed the envelope that Tina had mentioned earlier, clutched tightly in his hand. "Is that what I think it is?"

Blaine nodded. "My NYADA letter." He said lifting it up.

Kurt sucked in a deep breath. "You killed your audition, Blaine. They'd be crazy not to have you." He assured.

"I said the same thing to you last year." Blaine pointed out.

Kurt sighed. "I may have not of gotten in then, but I'm there now. And it was for the best, I wasn't as ready back then as I was when I did get in." He began and walked closely to him and grabbed his hands. He looked him in the eye. "You are ready, Blaine."

Blaine nodded and sucked in a deep breath. He stepped back slightly and opened the envelope. Kurt watched him closely as his eyes scanned the letter. After a minute, Blaine looked back up at him, tears in his eyes. "I got in." He said quietly before breaking out into a huge smile. "I got in!" He said louder this time.

Kurt beamed at his boyfriend's joy and gathered him into his arms. They stood there hugging each other tightly for what seemed like hours. When they finally broke apart, Kurt leaned down slightly and kissed Blaine deeply.

When the kiss ended, Kurt spoke. "I'm so proud of you, Blaine. I love you so much."

Blaine's smile got wider. "I love you too. I couldn't have done it without you." He told him earnestly.

Kurt blushed and ducked his head. "You didn't need me." He disagreed.

Blaine lifted Kurt's chin and looked him straight in the eye. "I did, I do, and I always will need you Kurt. If I have learned anything in the past year, it's that." He assured the older man.

Kurt, overwhelmed with emotion, kissed him again. When they broke again, he whispered. "I'll always need you too. Always."

The End.


End file.
